The present invention relates to apparatus for use in a production line, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to an automatic working apparatus for applying a working upon a work from underneath by, for example, deforming a part of the work or fitting an element to the work.
In a production line, for example, in an automatic assembling line where vehicle parts are assembled, it has become increasingly popular to use working apparatus by which several workings are applied to a part or a sub-assembly of parts of a vehicle placed on a pallet and conveyed in series by means of a conveyer. In such a production line, it has heretofore been known to apply a working upon the part or sub-assembly from beneath by means of working apparatus having a vertically movable working head located below the conveyer. Such a working apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-21,662 published May 18, 1977, entitled "Automatic Fitting Apparatus."
The working apparatus taught by the Japanese Utility Model Publication consists of a working head and an operating device disposed below the working head, for causing the working head to perform the working upon the part or assembly placed on the pallet.
One disadvantage associated with known working apparatus of this type utilizing a vertically movable working head is the large headroom and space required to accommodate the working head and the operating device aligned vertically between the conveyer and the floor. Also, for a configuration as noted, it has been necessary for the conveyor to be installed at a raised position. Installing the conveyor at the raised position causes difficulties for operators due to the inaccessibility to works on the pallets conveyed by the conveyer.